There are known linear guides which operate hydrostatically. Pockets that can hold a lubricant under pressure are provided for this purpose. It has been found that such guides are susceptible to interfering influences, so it becomes difficult to hold the carriage in a certain position. For example, if the carriage is used for machining a workpiece, even minor ground vibrations may make it difficult to hold the carriage in a certain position, which thereby impedes an accurate machining. Furthermore, the achievable path accuracy is restricted in the case of long guides.
DE 31 31 566 A1 describes a linear guide comprising a hydrodynamic guide rail and a hydrostatic guide rail which is arranged opposite the hydrodynamic guide rail and thus applies a load to it. The design of the guide rails is not explained in detail.